1. Field
The present disclosure is related to a refrigerator and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator refers to an appliance which includes storage chambers for storing food and a cooling air supply unit for supplying cooling air to the storage chambers to maintain the freshness of the stored food. To meet the requirement of users, the refrigerator may include an ice-making device for making ice and a dispenser from which a user extracts purified water or the ice from the outside of the refrigerator without opening doors.
Although there have been demands for refrigerators which supply not only purified water or ice but also processed beverages, the conventional refrigerators merely supply purified water or ice to users, and cannot supply processed beverages.
In addition, in a carbonated water production, when tap water supplied through a tap is purified, and carbonated water is produced with the purified water, there is a problem in that a pressure of the water is low, and thus solubility of carbon dioxide is low. Accordingly, a study related to this has been actively performed recently.